Rambut Pendek
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Setelah belasan tahun lamanya, Aurelia kembali ke Wiltshire. Sungguh berat rasanya harus berpisah dari keluarganya. Beberapa momen terakhir bersama Richard dan reuni kecilnya dengan Martha. / Canon, timeline from chapter 31 /


**Rambut Pendek**

**Emma** © **Kaoru Mori**

**Warnings**: OOC, typo(s), spoilers from chapter 31

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tinggal di London, Aurelia bisa menghirup udara bebas. Tanpa asap pabrik, tanpa aroma menyengat dari sungai Thames, dan tentu saja yang paling melegakan buatnya—jauh dari pandangan menyelidik masyarakat kelas atas.

Padahal dari kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi, rumah lamanya di Wiltshire masih berupa titik kecil. Semakin dekat ia dengan kampung halamannya, semakin besar euforia menyusup ke hatinya. Ternyata ia memang merindukan rumahnya.

Desah lembut keluar dari bibir tanpa Aurelia sadari.

"Sepertinya kau senang bisa kembali ke Wiltshire," gumam seorang pria yang setia menemani sepanjang perjalanan London-Wiltshire. Pria itu duduk di seberang si wanita. Tak pernah sedikit pun pria bernama Richard Jones itu mengalihkan perhatian dari sang istri tercinta.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Aurelia. Istrinya masih menerawang di kejauhan sana.

"Aurelia?" tanya Richard, khawatir terselip di suaranya.

Sejak hari dimana vonis Aurelia dijatuhkan, istrinya selalu mngeluarkan aura sendu. Tidak. Sejak hari dimana ia memboyong Aurelia Hartwick sebagai istri barunya ke London, wanita itu seperti memasang topeng di wajahnya. Wanita berambut pirang madu itu tahu keluarga Jones adalah _new money_. Di kalangan masyarakat kelas atas, keluarga Jones seperti kelinci masuk kandang singa.

Sulit untuk menemukan kawan di antara para singa London. Motif mereka terselubung di balik kalimat gula-gula nan penuh pujian. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali saja, setiap kali ada acara sosial Richard dan Aurelia selalu was-was terhadap komentar miring yang pasti akan terlontar dari para tamu undangan.

Aurelia selalu berusaha menjalankan peran sebaik mungkin. Senyum anggun, menyilangkan kaki sembari membungkuk penuh hormat, menghaturkan terima kasih, sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya. Aurelia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengangkat martabat keluarga Jones. Menjadi istri ideal.

Namun sungguh besar harga yang harus ditanggung.

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari iris hijau Aurelia. Turun dari pipi kanannya yang putih hingga berhenti di rahangnya. Tidak cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh membasahi jubah velvetnya.

"Maafkan aku," Aurelia memejamkan mata penuh kepedihan. Kepalanya yang dihiasi topi berornamen menunduk mengekspresikan rasa sesalnya.

Tanpa ragu Richard merengkuh istrinya dalam pelukan. Tidak terlalu erat tapi cukup untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Indera penciumannya menangkap harum bunga lily, parfum kesukaan Aurelia. Perlahan ia menyesap aroma menenangkan itu sebanyak mungkin.

Karena ini adalah saat terakhir ia bisa memeluk istrinya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau risaukan," tangan Richard mengelus punggung Aurelia. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Aurelia mengangguk pelan menanggapi nasihat bijak Richard. Dua kalimat sederhana yang membawa harapan besar bagi masa depan mereka.

Perlahan Richard melepas pelukannya, kedua tangan beralih menangkupkan wajah sang istri. Pasang mata biru menatap penuh kelembutan yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Kelembutan seorang Richard Jones hanya akan muncul di lingkungan keluarganya. Masyarakat kelas atas mengenal Richard sebagai _new money_ ambisius, pengusaha sukses generasi ketiga yang menguasai perdagangan tekstil antara Inggris dengan wilayah persemakmuran.

Bibir pria itu pun dengan lembut mencium bibir Aurelia. Tak ada gairah yang terselip. Hanya keinginan suci untuk menenangkan sang pujaan hati. Jika dilihat ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah kecupan. Kecupan singkat yang bermakna besar. Kecupan terakhir mereka.

Dengan enggan Richard kembali ke posisi semula tanpa melepas pandangan dari sang wanita. Ah, wajah Aurelia bersemu. Kini Richard mengizinkan salah satu sudut bibirnya naik.

"Baru kali ini kau menciumku di luar kamar kita. Kau tahu itu tidak pantas," komentar Aurelia sembari tersenyum malu-malu.

Alih-alih menjawab, senyum Richard semakin lebar. Aurelia sama sekali tidak berubah sejak malam pengantin mereka.

Guncangan perjalanan kereta kuda mereka mulai pelan kemudian berhenti sempurna. Dari jendela, pintu rumah keluarga Hartwick tersajikan. Kusir kuda keluarga Jones sigap membukakan pintu sambil berkata, "Kita sudah sampai."

Kemesraan pasutri Jones sayangnya harus diakhiri. Aurelia merapikan rok sutranya lalu bergegas turun dari kereta kuda. Disusul oleh Richard di belakang. Kepala keluarga Jones itu tanpa mengindahkan aturan etika yang berlaku langsung menurunkan koper yang berisi segala kebutuhan Aurelia, mengacuhkan ekspresi keberatan dari si kusir.

Sementara itu, Aurelia menatap takjub pada rumah tempat dulu ia menghabiskan hari-harinya sebagai Aurelia Hartwick. Tanaman yang tumbuh di halaman semakin lebat. Lumut di dinding semakin tebal. Cat dinding perlahan memudar.

Langit Wiltshire yang selalu miskin sinar mentari menambah unsur tak terawat dari rumah itu. Alis Aurelia saling bertautan. Matanya berpendar ke sekeliling halaman depan rumah.

_Tidak terlalu parah, hanya perlu dirapikan. Beruntung sekali varietas tanaman rumah ini sudah banyak macamnya. Tinggal merawatnya saja dan aku yakin tempat ini takkan kalah hebatnya dengan Crystal Palace—"_ begitu dalam Aurelia tenggelam dalam monolognya hingga ia tak mendengar seruan dari seorang pelayan yang kini tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"_My lady_!"

Kaget, Aurelia menoleh ke sumber suara itu. "Ya Tuhan, Martha!"

Kedua wanita berbeda status itu saling berpelukan, melepas rindu setelah lama tak berjumpa. Memang tidak lazim bagi seorang majikan bertindak seperti itu pada pelayannya tapi Aurelia tidak peduli. Ia merindukan Martha, mantan _lady's maid_-nya.

"Maafkan aku Martha. Aku harus memanggilmu kembali," tukas Aurelia kepada Martha. Sungguh waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Lihatlah Martha, pelayan itu sekarang sudah tua renta. Aurelia juga sama saja—meskipun tidak bisa dibilang tua. Dia adalah ibu dari lima orang anak. Tentu saja dia menua, konyol sekali.

Tak ada angin apalagi hujan, Martha malah mencucurkan air mata. Aurelia yang panik dalam hati bergegas menenangkan. Sementara Richard berdiri agak jauh menyaksikan reuni penuh haru mereka.

Martha terisak, "Saya kira saya takkan bisa mengabdi kembali pada Anda, _my lady_."

Ah, sungguh menyentuh perkataanmu itu Martha. Beruntung sekali majikanmu punya pelayan setia sepertimu.

"Tapi," lanjut Martha yang sekarang sibuk menyeka wajahnya dengan celemek putih polosnya, "ini sungguh takdir yang kejam, 'kan? Anda dipulangkan kemari."

Tak mengerti, dengan halus Aurelia menuntut penjelasan, "Maksudmu?"

Dengan sesegukan Martha terbata-bata, "Seperti ditalak cerai."

Richard dan Aurelia kaget mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi Aurelia cepat tanggap, paham. Martha memang tak pernah berubah. Sejak masa pendekatan antara dia dan sang suami Martha selalu pesimis dengan prospek mereka. Meski hanya keluarga dokter, keluarga Hartwick termasuk _old money._ Saat itu Richard masih bersakit-sakit membangun imej publik. Pernikahan antara _old money_ dan _new money_ beresiko besar menghancurkan reputasi keduanya—atau setidaknya begitulah opini masyarakat. Terutama dari kalangan bangsawan. Mereka benar-benar meremehkan kemampuan _new money_ mendaki tangga kasta sosial, mentang-mentang darah mereka sudah biru dan suci sehingga tidak perlu di'nodai' oleh hadirnya pendatang baru.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Martha. Bukan itu." Sanggah sang Nyonya Jones ulang. Aurelia ingin sekali menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya tapi tidak jadi. Nanti malah jadi ruwet.

Setelah dirasa tenang, Aurelia kembali mencurahkan perhatian kepada Richard. Pria itu masih berdiri tegak tak bergerak.

"_Well—I guess this is goodbye_."

Aurelia menelan ludah.

Richard mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong jaga mereka ya," pinta Aurelia merujuk pada kelima malaikatnya di ibukota sana. Yang masih meratapi kepergian sang ibunda yang mendadak, bertanya-tanya. Mereka masih kecil. Belum saatnya mereka memahami persoalan yang dialami kedua orangtua mereka.

"Pasti."

Richard mengangkat topi yang ia kenakan sedikit, memberi hormat. Lantas kembali menaiki kereta kuda mewah yang kini hanya akan diisi satu orang. Begitu berat rasanya harus terpisah. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah belasan tahun Aurelia kini harus jauh dari keluarganya.

Tak ada ciuman selamat tinggal. Momen indah itu hanya milik privat saja.

Disinilah dia, berdiri melawan angin pedesaan Inggris, matanya terus mengekori kereta kuda yang makin lama makin jauh dari horizon hingga akhirnya tenggelam di barisan bukit. Tak pernah ia merasa selelah ini.

Mungkin ia butuh distraksi. Mungkin ia ingin mencari hawa segar. Entahlah. Ia hanya ingin mengenyahkan perasaan penat yang kini melandanya. Pulang memang solusi yang tepat. Dia harus menjauh dari London yang menyesakkan.

Dengan berat hati Aurelia berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Martha terus membuntuti di belakang. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, _my lady_?"

Hening pun tercipta. Butuh waktu lama hingga Aurelia memutuskan.

"Martha, bisa ambilkan aku gunting rambut?"

.

.

.

**Tamat**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Disarankan membaca komiknya dulu biar ngerti konfliknya apa. HSHSHSHSH sungguh pasangan yang bikin gregetan . Maafkan judul fic yang agak gak nyambung. Saya sebenernya agak gak sreg dengan judulnya _but I'm too lazy to think its alternative. Too lazy, I repeat. What a cow_.Semoga kalimat terakhir dari fic ini bisa menjadi korelasi ke judulnya ya. Gomen. _Feed me_?


End file.
